Jill x Leon
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Jill Valentine, and Leon S. Kennedy are a couple. Chris and Claire, are none-the-wiser, what could happen when they break the news to the Redfield siblings?
1. Chapter 1

Jill was busy sketching, she hadn't noticed Leon. Her brows were furrowed, she was far too concentrated, it had turned to a hobby; when she or he were waiting for missions. Leon and Jill loved to have fun, and hang out with the Redfields.

Her icy blue eyes flew over the page, her pencils danced across the paper, bringing the picture to life. Her shading was precise, and looked good enough to be the people themselves. Leon chuckled, he walked over to the blonde, she was still far too invested in her sketch book.

He decided to surprise her, he bent low and looked at her. Jill still hadn't noticed Mr. Kennedy, his presence was not important to her, time flew by as if it were nothing. It was, to her at least nothing existed except for her and her art.

She chewed her lip as she put on finishing touches, Leon felt his smile curl up in the from one corner of his lips to the other he knew he'd pay for this later, but... he'd do it anyway. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde "Leon!" she whined.

She punched him, in the arm "Ow... I know.. I know... but you know, I also get lonely" He whimpered giving her his puppy dog look she couldn't resist, "That's not fair!" She countered, glaring, he made his face even sadder.

"You can give me all the third world, starving, children with no mother eyes looks as you want. It's not happening." Leon's eyes widened, she was serious... he had made her absolutely furious, what had she been drawing?

"This! You ass!" She threw the book at him, he caught it and she whipped her pencils at his head, he ducked just in time. She stomped off, Leon looked over her picture it appeared to be their wedding, Jill and Leon at the alter, Chris and Claire beside them both.

Ada, Rebecca, Jake, Sherry, Helena and a few more select friends... he felt bad now, it was perfect. He felt nervous, should he risk it; she'd either kill him... or forgive him. She'd most likely choose the latter, so he followed her in her art room.

"Jill?" He asked nervously "WHAT!" she yelled, giving her best I-hate-you-to-death glare. Leon cringed, but wouldn't back down he knew her temper, it was probably the reason they'd got together in the first place it was one of her more interesting characteristics.

"Sorry..." he offered her, hoping she'd take the bait, her glare disappeared, he felt relieved. "Me too." she said simply, he walked over to her and hugged her, she gladly returned the embrace, but boy... he just made her so pissed off sometimes.

He gave her back the book, even the pencil she'd tried maiming him with. She smiled, "I was almost done. Leon." She scolded, "I know, but I couldn't wait.. you look so cute when you go off in your own world; drawing."

She smiled, he knew just how to make her calm down and get relaxed, she sat down in her chair, this time Leon watched contently knowing full well she'd be done soon and not try to murder him with a pencil.

It took her a minute, she was finished and ripped off the completed drawing. The alter, flowers and guests were far more detailed and perfect than before. Leon had to admit, this drawing looked like, if not more than what he actually looked like.

"Jill... yet another master piece." She chuckled "I draw what I want. Mr. Kennedy." she chided Leon smiled "Well, Ms. Valentine where and when pray tell will we have time for this?" "I don't know, Mr. Valentine." she shot back teasingly.

"No, way. Ms. Kennedy." Leon shot back, both erupted in laughter they knew how to tease eachother and push eachothers buttons. "We should meet up with Claire and Chris later." Leon called, he'd gone out into the living room "Already called them, set it up." Jill replied.

"You always know.." Leon mused "Probably because we're so compatible." Jill reminded, he stoked at his imaginary beard, Jill laughed he was such an idiot sometimes. She sat down on the chair with him, on the arm rest he was watching one of his shows.

He wouldn't let her get off that easy, pulling her off the rest and onto his lap "Woah~ H-hey!" Jill called, she was surprised but heaved a breath of relief. At least he didn't let her drop... that's when the gloves would come off.

"I'm not gonna drop you, Jill. Ever." "You mean 'ever' again. Mr. Valentine." she sniped "Yea- hey!" "So, what're you watching?" Jill asked cleverly changing the topic "Sanctuary. Quite the interesting show. Nice topic change." He complimented

"Thank you, I try my best." "Always the best, Ms. Kennedy." "No way, Mr. Valentine." Jill and he would never give up.. the question is.. if they were to get married, whom would concede? Both were equally stubborn and willful.

Jill's phone rang, a text _'Jill, come meet Claire and I at the apartment. ~Chris' 'Roger, on our way. ~Jill' _She replied quickly, "Let's go, Leon." she pulled him up "Alright." Leon put on his shoes, Jill didn't have to. One of the luxories of having the battle suit.

Both stepped out the door, Jill still felt weird. People stared at her, in the battle suit. She had it zipped all the way up, she didn't like the peoples' staring and kept her face hidden. Leon felt her tense up, it was happening again; people didn't know how to leave her alone.

He noticed her trying to hide, but rather than let her he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. People still stared, not gawking at Jill... but rather the blonde whom wrapped his arm around her. She smiled, this kind of sweetness, was the reason they'd gotten together... among other things.

She felt so happy, the two continued on, people began not minding them anymore. Jill felt relieved "Thank you, Leon." "Don't need to thank me, Jill. That's what I'm here for. And other things." He teased, she punched his arm, not hard just playfully.

"Ouch~" he drew out the word "Idiot." she remarked "Yes, but I'm _your _idiot. Ms. Kennedy." "Damn right." She didn't touch the 'Ms. Kennedy' remark, she didn't want to ruin this moment. Not even with the usual snipes she and he shared.

His eyes widened, she hadn't argued with him.. he felt a smile beginning. It was different, but nice at the same time. Maybe she'd given in, or had some other reason. For now, he didn't care ruining this moment... wouldn't be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Jill and Leon continued on, both with renewed love for their partner. Jill was still a member of the BSAA, Leon with the U.S. Government, but they were paired up now. Ms. Valentine had resigned as Chris' main partner, much to the Redfield's dismay.

When he had asked her, she shrugged it off and gave him an excuse such as 'Maybe we should try something new. For me?' she'd used his attraction to her, for her benefit. It felt wrong to do so, but she and Leon had already gotten together.

He had mentioned something about a 'Woman in red' her name, was Ada Wong, and a spy he had given her Ada's back story, given their history as well. She hadn't cared really, she'd shared about Matthew, and that was hard to do. Considering he'd died in Raccoon City.

Maybe they had bonded so well, since they were Raccoon City survivors, they had shared how they'd escaped, she and Nemesis, he with Claire and Sherry and the destruction of William Birkin. He understood her, much more than Chris could try to.

Claire.. she'd loved the younger Redfield. She became like a sister to her, she'd loved her like Chris, often tackle hugging her. Before she knew it, they'd arrived Leon and her were on the door step, she'd been too deep in thought to notice.

It was just like when she was drawing, she'd fazed it out. Leon had already knocked, she heard Claire's voice "Coming!", and the foot steps that echoed soon after. Leon quickly took his arm off Jill's shoulder, and Claire opened the door, smiling to the pair.

"Come in." she stepped aside, and both walked into the living room, with Claire. Claire motioned toward the couches, for them to sit down and wait for Chris. He had been discussing a report he and his subordinate Piers Nivans had devised.

"Thanks, Piers. That'll be all." Chris dismissed his protege, Piers nodded and did a quick salute walking out, Chris behind him. "Jill." Piers smiled "Piers!" Jill hugged him tight, he chuckled and hugged her back.

Both let go, and nodded Piers made his exit, Leon scowled "Leon, what's wrong?" Claire asked smiling, "Wha- oh. Nothing Claire, why do you ask?" he smiled "Nothing, you were just scowling." she returned his smile.

"Was I, now?" Leon stroked his pretend beard, Claire laughed, Jill noticed Claire having a good time with him. "Jill?" Chris asked, she turned her head to him "Chris?" she asked. "Never mind." he grinned, she brushed it off, and smiled.

Leon noticed those two getting along, what he didn't know, of course was that both he and Jill were jealous that their counterparts were bonding with a member of the opposite sex, even if it is their best friends.

"So, would you like to go out?" Chris asked Jill "Uh.. um.." she stammered, 'I have no reason to decline!' "Sure." she smiled, Leon was in the same predicament "Sure." he said at the same time as Jill, both looked to one another.

Chris and Claire smiled, both getting ready for their 'dates' with Jill and Leon, they sat in awkward silence, and began whispering "_Leon! How are we going to get out of this!?" _Jill hissed _"I don't know.. maybe we'll have to tell them? Just go along with it for now." _he replied

They sat casually, waiting for the others, just in time too because Chris and Claire came out, same time. Both smiled, Leon and Jill gave their best.. nervous smiles. They tried not to be too suspicious, Chris linked arms with Jill, Claire with Leon.

Chris drove, Leon rode shotgun, Jill behind him and Claire behind Chris. "I'm so excited!" Claire squealed in Jill's ear "I finally got a date with Leon!" "Yeah... finally." Jill gave nervous laughter, the boys couldn't hear them.

Or Leon would probably be flipping out, or shuddering. Jill did her best to relieve any awkward tension but not really talking. She escaped reality, for the moment as lost herself in thought. Back to her picture, of her and Leon's wedding. Would she take his name, or he hers?

She visualized her wedding dress, them at the alter. _'You may now.. kiss the bride.' _the priest said the last of their vows, Jill leaned forward, Leon the same. Leaning in for that kiss, that would seal the deal and link them together 'til death do they part.

"We're here." Chris announced, Jill fell out of her daydream, she frowned "Jill, something wrong?" Chris asked "No, nothing." she shook her head. Chris shrugged it off, opened her door and took her hand.

Leon, Claire, Jill and Chris were seated in a restaurant "Chris, you had this planned. Didn't you?" "What makes you say that, Jill?" Chris asks, innocently "You need reservations to be in this restaurant, and people staring at me in the battle suit isn't helping." she frowned, averting her eyes.

"Sorry.." Chris was really apologetic, Leon had sat beside Jill, and put his arm around her like he had done before to draw their stares away from her. "Leon?" Claire asked "Hmm?" he looked at her she motioned to his arm.

"Oh, sorry Jill." his apology was half-serious Jill shrugged it off "It's alright." she laughed. They all took their orders, Jill had a glass of champagne Leon the same. Claire and Chris had red wine "Redfield's. Red wine." Jill remarked

Both siblings chuckled, even Leon joined in. Jill looked at Leon, with an 'let's-do-it' look he nodded, she took a deep breath "You guy-" she got cut off "Jill, how come you wore the battle suit anyway?" Chris asked, curious.

She sweat dropped, always another time "I wore it, for confidence I guess. I like it, it makes me feel strong and it's a force of habit now." Jill gave her best response, Chris and Claire nodded each taking a sip of the wine, Jill and Leon their champagne.

Jill sighed, it was try number two, seeing as she wouldn't be interrupted again. "Chris, Claire Leon and I have something we've been wanting to tell you two. But haven't been able to, or.. no that's not right, we've just had a bit of anxiety in trying to do so."

Jill was struggling, Leon held her hand, from under the table she squeezed it, and swallowed it was time. "Leon and I... are.. a couple." she smiled, so did he.. the other two, looked completely speechless and utterly shocked.

"Say.. something?" Jill asks "Wow.." Chris breaks the silence, Claire nods at Chris' statement. "Then why did you.. agree to this?" Claire asked "Well, we both wanted to break the news to you guys it's just we never found the right time. And now, it seemed good.." Leon joins in.

Jill nods, "Well, I'm happy for you Jill." Chris smiles, he'd said it but it still left him sad too. He'd loved Jill since S.T.A.R.S. But had chickened out, when he tried to confess how he felt to her. He'd tried on occasion, but she'd 'died' and now... he had no chance.

Claire was feeling about the same, picking up the shattered pieces of her heart. First was Steve, her actual first love and now.. Leon it seemed love wasn't her forte. Or.. men for that matter, well maybe just the ones she meets fighting B.O.W.'s

"Good for you guys." Claire smiles, before Jill knew it dinner was over, her and Leon went back to their apartment. "Well, I think that went well..." Jill nervously laughs "Yeah.." Leon smiles, and hugs her "W-what is this for?" she asks puzzled.

"You seem... jittery and I don't like it when you're that way." he hugged her a little bit tighter, she smiled "Thank you." she near-whispered "No need to thank me, Jill. Like I said, I'm here for things like this. Well not just these types of things." he grinned

Jill laughed, it was such a relief having him around. She had another surprise to tell him about, but it could wait. "I need to get out of this suit, I probably smell like leathery death." she jokes, "I can help you out of it." Leon offers

She rolls her eyes "Or.. we can shower together." Jill counter offers. "Accepted." Leon goes into the bathroom, getting the hot water ready, Jill removed her battle suit, she ran her fingers over her chest _'What's that on her chest? I don't know.. but we need to get it off her!'_

_'Chrissssss!' she'd hissed and back flipped, 'Jill what're you doing! Stop this, Jill answer me!' _"Jill~" Leon called, she'd snapped out of it and stopped tracing her scars. "You're not in Africa anymore.. you're not fighting Chris and Sheva.."

"You're not under Wesker's control, you're back.. home." she reminded herself, sometimes she had trouble coping, the P-30 device, las plagas had definitely made an impact on her psyche, all of that fighting.

It didn't matter though, no matter what she was her own person and these episodes of hers happened less and less often. Her scars where her blood had oozed out from the P-30 device being ripped out were almost completely gone as well.

That was another reason she'd liked to wear the battle suit, so she couldn't forget.. so she wouldn't forget. What she'd done, infecting those poor innocent people.. attacking Chris and Sheva, fighting side by side with Wesker and Excella.

She couldn't control it, just as she came back out, she got sucked back in. Chris and Sheva cornered Wesker, she spinning back kicked Sheva in the wall, then pinned Chris _'Pull yourself together, wake up. Jill, Jill Valentine!' 'Chr-chris?' _

She began focusing on the whole battle, it was catching up to where she was before, Wesker and Excella had fled leaving her alone, the pain in her chest as the device upped it's dosage, her fighting it with all her might.

Her ushering Chris and Sheva through the elevator, she'd used up all her strength and now.. she was to perish. Until Josh came and saved her, Leon came in the room, he noticed her in a towel, sitting on the bed her eyes missing that regular glow they had.

She was sitting upright, just staring off into space he tried to snap her out of it. "JOSH!" she yelled, "Josh..?" Leon asked himself, he recalled it, she mentioned she had been with a Josh and they helped each other escape, before they killed Wesker.

"Jill. Jill! Jill!" Leon tried to snap her out of it, she finally woke up out of her daydream "L-leon?" she asked, she hadn't noticed the tears streaming from her eyes. "Jill, what's wrong?" Leon's voice filled with concern.

"It's... nothing." she averted her eyes, more tears coming out, she'd felt them hot and streaming down her face. It felt good, and she wouldn't wipe them away. She liked them falling down her face, Leon wiped them away, and stared into her eyes.

"Jill, come on.. what's wrong?" he asked again "I remembered it, it was like I was there. So lucid, I was in Africa once again infecting people with Uroboros, fighting Sheva and Chris.. Josh saving me, us fighting our way out of there.

And until finally, his friend Doug died, I used suppressive cover fire, and together Josh, Sheva, Chris and I obliterated Wesker." she explained Leon nodded, and leaned in kissing her, he felt her tears going onto his cheeks.

He didn't mind, she needed comfort and he was more than willing to do so. She fell back on the bed, she was just in a towel, but Leon couldn't focus on that right now, she needed him more than he wanted to do _that._

She nodded, allowing him to do it, as if reading his thoughts. He began to trail kisses down her neck, her moans coming, she kissed him deeper than before, her hands going through his hair, she hadn't realized it either, but he was in a towel too.

It made the 'undressing' portion a hell of alot easier. He removed her towel, and she his he worked his way down her body, she arched up into his touch feeling that familiar sizzle of electricity going through her body.. that ecstacy Leon spread through her.

Jill gave Leon a bite kiss, not to hurt him or make him bleed, just because. Her body knew what to do, she reacted to his every touch, and he hers. Before she knew it, the whole ordeal was over, leaving both panting and Jill resting her head on his chest.

"What now?" Leon asks "Shower. We're both dirty, and smell bad." Jill remarked, smiling and feeling nervous. She didn't have to break one disturbing thing.. but two. She didn't know how Leon would react to her news, she knew he wouldn't be angry or anything.

She truly did, it was just that she had that one nagging voice in her head saying he might reject her. When she shook out of it, she noticed they were in the shower, she fazed out.. again. She cleaned herself quickly, getting out and back into her towel.

She laid in just her towel once again, as she dried her hair. Her muscles felt way too good, and she was too lazy, too weak to even try to get dressed. Leon came out, minutes later also in his towel. He laid down beside her, "Too tired?" he asked

"Yes, a certain blonde made me incredibly tired." Jill comments Leon grins and kisses her, she happily returns the gesture and tenses up, Leon felt it. "Jill, is something wrong again? Another thing from your past?" she shook her head "Leon... I'm pregnant." she stared at him, waiting for his answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon smiled, "I know."

Jill's eyes widened "How?"

Leon chuckled "You're not as inconspicuous as you'd like to be."

"Such as?"

"I saw the test, in the garbage bin."

Jill's cheeks went red, she knew she'd forgotten to do something. And of course, it had to be the most important thing she could have done. She wanted to hit herself, but that wouldn't help her, or the baby. She sighed.

"I knew I forgot something."

"Very important."

She rolled her eyes "Yes, I know.. so what do you think?"

"Well, if it's a boy.. I'll marry you." he joked

"If it's a girl?" she raised a brow

"No." he laughed

"Ass" she hit his arm

"Ow."

"Baby." she laughed

"Yeah, we have a baby on the way. I don't know if we need two." he smiled

"No, I suppose not." she returned his smile

Leon's phone rang, he answered it stepping out of the room leaving Jill to her thoughts, as he was given another mission. Jill sighed, tapping her fingers as she waited for him to return, she wondered what she would name the baby.

Leon stepped back in, after a few moments "Jill." he said serious, she turned her head and gave him her full attention. "What is it, Leon?" she asked knowing she probably wasn't going to like what he had to say.

He opened his mouth, and shut it, she laughed he looked like a fish. "What is it? Come on, you can tell me." she tried to urge him to spill the truth. She sighed, as he wouldn't, she stood up and walked over to him, hugging him and staring up at him.

"I have a mission. I need to go to the White House. President Adam needs me." Leon sighs after he tells her "So?" she asks thinking it wasn't particularly a big deal. Leon stared down at her raising a brow

"I probably won't be back for some time." he said

"Lucky me." she laughed

"Very funny." he grunted

"Don't pout. Just.. hurry back to me." she smiled, handing him his jacket she'd given him for a present.

"I will." he nodded putting it on, finishing getting dressed

"You'd better, I'm not letting you leave our child without a dad. You don't get off that easily, we have 18 years before that happens." she burst out laughing, Leon joined in hugging her tightly "I'll be back as fast as I can, Jill." he kissed her

"Don't keep a girl waiting." she waved him off, he nodded as he shut the door. Her heart fell, she hated it when they parted ways. But, she couldn't help it, she always.. felt this emptiness without her blonde idiot beside her.

Her cellphone rang "Hey, Jill." she heard Leon's voice, perking up "Leon?" she asked not sure why he phoned. "Thought you might be lonely, or depressed I left. So, I thought I should call you." she smiled "Thanks."

"Alright, I gotta go. See you soon. Love you." "Love you too, you'd better be home soon." she grinned, as both hung up.

_-Few Hours Later- _

She turned on the tv, trying to relax. "We interrupt your tv, broadcast with breaking news!" Jill's heart sank, as she saw the report, it was reports of bio-terrorism occurring in the U.S. She was worried, she saw it was in D.C.

"Washington D.C. Has been subject to a bio-terrorist attack. We have confirmed reports, that the President of the United States Adam has been lost in the attack. As with him, a few other government officials including thousands of others, no survivors confirmed yet. We wi-"

Jill turned off the t.v. she walked to her closet, putting her battle suit back on, hooking on the scorpions, a few grenades, her sniper rifle and putting her knife in it's holster. She stared at herself in the mirror, flashes came but she ignored them.

She needed to complete her outfit, she was to fight off b.o.w.'s and rescue Leon. She didn't have time to play around, she put her camouflaged blue cloak, and silver mask with red orbs over the eyes. She sighed, she was ready for this.

She walked out, calmly she was stared at along the way, she didn't care, she ran faster than before when she'd been on the P-30 device. She needed to find him, she didn't care how she would do it she knew she would.

She went into an abandoned subway, "No! Don't!" Helena warned, the woman as she pushed the button, opening the door letting b.o.w.'s out. Jill went into action, pulling both of her scorpions out, as she shot multiple rounds killing them off.

"Put down your weapon!" she heard Helena yell from behind her, she turned just in time for her mask to be shot off, just as Chris had done before, she put her hand over her face, as it fell to the floor clanking.

She flipped backwards, her and Leon had their weapons drawn "Stay where you are!" she heard Leon warn 'Leon' she mouthed his name, "Hands up!" Helena warned, Jill smiled she was more than happy to oblige.

She put her hands up, they aimed at her still, she threw her cloak at Helena, spinning back kicking, just in time to hit her, she stomped down on Helena as she was launched backward, she grabbed Leon before he could fire.

She twisted his arm as she flipped making him land on his back, her knee on his face "Stop right there!" Helena called Jill held her scorpion up at Helena, still holding Leon down "Jill?" he asked "Hello, stranger." she smiled

"Mind.. letting me go?" he asked "Sure." she got off of him "You know this woman?" Helena asked "Jill Valentine S.T.A.R.S." she held her hand out, Helena shook it "The Mansion Incident.. Jill?" she asked

Jill nodded, "Let's go." her Leon, and Helena went through the building, eventually going up stairs "Hell on Earth would be an accurate description." Hunnigan warned "Hunnigan was right.." Leon commented staring at the chaos that happened.

A fireman zombie came for Jill, she saw it as it tried to cut her with it's ax "JILL!" Leon called, she cartwheel kicked smashing it's skull. Leon sighed, "Nice work, Jill." Helena commented "I do my best, hurry up guys."

She strode ahead of them, they came across a survivor pinned under a car "Helena!" Leon called, "Right" Helena nodded, Jill pushed from the middle, Leon on the left Helena to the right they pushed it off of him, a motorcycle collided with the car, exploding and flipping over.

"Poor guy." Jill commented "No time, let's go." Helena said cold, Leon nodded pulling Jill along.

_-Bar -_

"We cleared out all of the zombies, now will you let us in?" Leon asked "Alright, hurry up!" the old man called, opening the door Jill and the others ran upstairs, he shut the door soon behind them.

_-Church- _

"What the hell is this thing!?" Helena asked as it screamed "A b.o.w." Jill answered, flip kicking it as it came near her, it screamed as it tried to grab her, she dodged before it could get the chance. Jill, Leon and Helena focused fire on it, more and more screams coming.

It fell to it's knees, "All together!" Jill ordered, they nodded, Helena dynamite kicked, Jill cartwheel kicked Leon round housed. It died on the spot, they left the survivors behind, they had to for Helena's 'important' intel.

_-Simmons First Battle- _

"Appreciate the gesture, but it's not needed." Ada smiled, Jill and her attacking Simmons' together, dodging as he shot bones at them. Ada fired her hookshot, taking Jill with her onto the platform "Ada! If you can hear me, _shoot _him!" Helena said

"He's trying to kill off the competition." Ada frowned as she shot him on his way up, Jill pulled out her sniper firing off multiple rounds _'Competition? So, you don't know about us?' _her thoughts weren't helping, just distracting her.

Simmons' jumped on the platform, Ada shoved Jill out of the way, Jill landed on her feet, "Ada! Jill!" Leon called "Helena, cover me!" he jumped and rolled, putting Ada's head on his thigh Jill and he firing at Simmons'

"If you're _really _Ada.. you'll make it through this, we both will.." Simmons shot bones at him "Leave him alone!" Jill fired her scorpions off, aiming at his tail, "I was.. just resting my eyes." Ada woke up Leon chuckled as he stood up, Ada Jill and Leon fighting him off

"Leon!" Jill called as he hung off the edge, Ada pulled out an arrow, looking at Jill, both nodding "Hey, Simmons!" Jill cartwheel kicked, Ada stabbed him with her arrow, pulling out her hookshot dropping him in the fire, Jill lifted him up.

"Thanks." he nodded, staring after Ada "What kind of girl would I be, if I left you to die?" she asked smiling "Ada?" he asked laughing Ada shook her head, she'd heard what he said. "So, Leon.. you moved on.." her regular smile fell, as she walked off

_-Home- _

"I. Am. Exhausted." Jill fell to the couch

"Yeah, beating up me and Helena.." he laughed

"You both pulled weapons on me, I was merely defending myself."

"You did a good job, you really gave it to us." he laid beside her

She felt her eye lids get heavy, she was fighting to keep them open, Leon rubbed and kissed her stomach "Goodnight, Jill." he smiled

She tried to reply, but yawned "Goodnight, Leon." she nuzzled into his chest, he kissed her cheek, feeling tired as well, hugging her close, she put her arm on his chest, the other behind his back, he smiled.

She couldn't help but smile back at him "Goodnight." Leon said again

"Goodnight?" Jill asked

Leon chuckled "I was talking to the baby.."

"So was I." she laughed

"Goodnight, both of you." he kissed her forehead

"Goodnight." she fell limp he did too, they both fell asleep utterly tired from their adventures.

(Sorry guys, I forgot to write the continuation for this. Wrote it at 1:44 in the morning, hope it's good. Any suggestions for the baby(s) names? I think it'll be a boy and a girl, or just a boy, or just a girl. Anyway, thanks for reading! - Rachael Foley)


End file.
